


The Raven and The Deer

by Anorien



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anorien/pseuds/Anorien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the form of their spirit animals, two great leaders-to-be meet and exchange wisdom. Prose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Raven and The Deer

The Raven was flying slowly away from the Hot Lands. On his way, he saw something off in the distance: a young Deer, lonely, wandering almost aimlessly.  
The Raven swooped down a few strides away and landed. He began to wander toward the Deer.  
"Young Deer," said he, "why do you travel from here? Who are you? Where do you hail from?"  
Said the Deer, "I am a Deer, my lord. No less than that. I am of the Wood of Emerald Trees. I am hoping to head there now, though I know not the way."  
The Raven cocked his head and walked beside the Deer, whose head was held low.  
"The Wood of Emerald Trees," he repeated, "Long has it been since my path took me there. You come from a land of beauty and of plenty, my friend." But the Deer spoke not a word.  
Silently the two walked on. It was some moments before the Raven spoke again.  
"My first question remains yet unanswered," he said, "What brings you to the Hot Lands?"  
The Deer paused for a moment, turning his head back toward the gates.  
"Here I came with my father and my kin," said he, sadly, "We were called to aid the others in the Great Battle."  
"Aye," the Raven said, "I too come from the Great Battle. Where is your father now?"  
Low hung the Deer his head. "My father perished. Evil was what took him. Alas, I and the few of my folk who still remain must return to the Wood of Emerald Leaves, where I must take my father's place."  
The Raven stared for a moment at the Deer.  
"Ah!" he cried, "I know you now! I have not seen you since you were a babe. Your father was the King, was he not?"  
"Verily he was, my good Raven," replied the Deer, voice tinged with melancholy. "But now it is I who will be called 'King', yet I do not wish to be."  
"Have you come alone to the Great Battle?" the Deer asked.  
"Nay, I have come with many of my folk," the Raven said, "and most of them have perished. Evil took them as well. My captain, too, is gone - may his soul find peace!"  
"My condolences," spake the Deer. "It seems that the Evil has taken what we loved so and made us who we did not wish to be. But the Evil is now destroyed, is it not?"  
"It is so," said the Raven, "that the Evil is no more, and none like it shall return, not for many an age."  
"You have not said where you are from, Raven," said the Deer. "Tell me, from where do you hail?"  
"I come from far in the West, over mountains, to the River-Valley," said he, "Long have I dwelt there and called it my home. And now I shall return there and be its Lord, a greater lord than I was before."  
"Never have I seen the River-Valley, but I have heard stories of it. Perhaps I shall visit one day, have I the time," the Deer said.  
A few more moments passed with silence from both, until the Deer spoke again.  
"Alas, friend Raven!" he cried. "I know not where my path to take! I am no king, I am no lord. I know not the ways to direct my people. But you, you are a lord! And you are very wise. What would you say to one so young as I, who has seen fewer winters?"  
"Passed on, the King has," said the Raven, "yet keep him in your council. Lead as he would lead. Listen to the voices of your people, and let your heart be loudest of all. Do what is right for them. Care nothing for personal gain, for your royal line is a gift from your subjects, and can be taken from you just as it was given. Make few enemies, and many allies. Keep close your counsellors, and heed their word. Keep well the Wood of Emerald Leaves and your people shall thrive!"  
They then reached the place where the Road diverged. The Deer's path turned to the North, and the Raven's, West.  
"Here I must leave you my friend," spoke the Raven. "Remember my words and keep them."  
"What if I should need your wisdom again?" asked the Deer.  
"Send for me, or climb the mountains and seek me in the River-Valley," said he. "For I am your friend and ally, and I will help you as much as circumstances will allow."  
"Thank you! Thank you!" cried the Deer. "I shan't forget you, nor your wise words, my friend. I shall see to my people's well-being."  
"Farewell and good-bye!" said the Raven, "And may Peace find you in your rule o'er the Wood of Emerald Leaves!"

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Michelle and I were talking about if certain characters from the Tolkien Universe were animals or what their spirit animals would be. We decided that Thranduil would be a deer and Elrond a crow or raven. I was inspired by this and by a photomanip she did, and wrote a story about them.  
> This is a lot different than how I usually write. I was going for more of an old-fashioned style, and quite enjoyed it.


End file.
